Insults
by toffeenip
Summary: Draco likes to insult Hermione, but could there be a real reason behind these insults? One-shot. Please review, would be muchly appreciated :D xx All the characters and stuff like that do not belong to me, but to J.K.ROWLING


You know when people say that if a boy annoys you constantly or makes fun of you it means that they like you? I mean in the like like way? Well lots of people all around Hogwarts (teachers included) started to speculate if Draco Malfoy like liked me. I suppose if it was true that if a boy basically tortured you into madness they were somewhat attracted to you it would make sense for him to like me then wouldn't it?

Wouldn't it?

" Watch where your going Granger " Draco sneered quickly adding in a soft chuckle.

" You walked into me you brainless twat! " I retorted rather loudly.

" How do I know you didn't 'accidently' bump into me just to touch me, hmm, explain that mudblood.."

" Ewww, unlike you, Malfoy, I don't walk around the school corridors 'accidently' bumping into randomers just to get a feel of them. "

" You know you should actually try it sometime, that way, you might actually get someone "

And with that he ran off with his group of brainwashed followers he called friends.

...

It wasn't until a few hours later when I was sitting in the common room studying, that I really thought about what Draco had said, and that's when it hit me. He was right.

" You know you should try it sometime, that way, you might actually get someone "

He was so right. I have never had a boyfriend. I have never had a proper 'relationship'. This upset me, I could feel my eyes well up, my stomach tighten and my throat dry up. One tear creeped out of the corner of my eye and thats when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly leaped around and saw Harry's face.

" Hermione, are you okay? " He said, with a worried expression on his pale face.

" U - u - uhm, yeah, I was just, uhm, reading a sad story in here. " I reassured him, pulling a small, fake smile.

" Oh, right, okay then, well, night. "

" Night "

I stayed up until dawn broke, thinking. Not about learning and logic, but about my life, love. Why have I not ever had a boyfriend? Was I that unattractive? Was I that unlikeable? Or was I? Had Draco seen another side of me? A side that was hidden way deep down, because this night I'd spent thinking wasn't totally a waste, I'd had a brainwave. I think I was in love with him, no I knew I was. I hit myself. How could I?! I mean, he's Draco Malfoy! There's laws inside my head against loving him! But yet, I still do. I still do.

...

Next day, while I was walking down a corridor towards defence against the dark arts and once again I 'accidently' bumped into Draco.

" Whoah-oh Granger, bumping into me again, well, if you want more than that then I could offer you something if you wish. " He said followed by a cheeky wink.

I didn't say anything, I grabbed his hand, ignored his attempts to pull away and dragged him upstairs to the room of requirement so I could confront him about his problems against me, and also to tell him how I feel. Well, that was the plan at least.

We arrived at the magnificent brown oak doors. I stood infront of them for a few minutes then they opened and I led him in. The doors shut behind us. This was it, I was going to tell him.

" Listen Granger, I don't know what your playing at, and to be quite honest I don't want to know, but I'm going, bye. "

He started for the door but I stood in front of him, staring into his deep, grey eyes set into his perfect porcelain white face.

" Your not going anywhere until you tell me what your problem is with me! I don't even say two words to you but yet you have to insult me in some way, and I don't like it. "

" I'm not telling you. "

" Please just tell me! " Tears were starting to form in my eyes. " Please, because everytime you insult me it kills me inside, because all I want in this world is for you to love me the same way I love you! " My hands automatically threw themselves over my mouth in shock. My eyes widened to the size of two large golf balls. I said it! I said it and I didn't even mean to, oh holy crap. I've done it now, he's going to really hate me now, he's going to be disgusted by me, me a filthy mudblood. To him that's like a sewer rat telling him he's in love with him. I watched him shuffle forward a few feet. He was going to hit me and there was nothing I could do about it. In here noone could here me scream and I wouldn't be able to get my wand out in time to retaliate. He could kill me.

He raised his hands. I flinched as they came down towards my face. But he did not hit. He placed them down softly onto my bright pink cheeks, looked into my eyes, the brown met the grey, then he pressed his lips onto mine. It was like fireworks had gone off inside my head. I kissed back. I never wanted it to end but he pulled away. I stared with hoping eyes.

" Thankyou. " He whispered.

" For what? " I whispered back.

" For having the guts to say that to me, and to challenge me about my problems with you and the way I always insult you. Because you see, I feel the urge to insult you all the time because I think if I do that, it will sort of erase my feelings for you, make me so unattracted to you, make me hate you almost. But, as you can probably guess, I failed at that, miserably. I love you. I will never stop loving you. No matter how much I may insult you. "

" So, since I love you, and you love me, does that mean we're sort of, well, together? "

" Ha, your quick, arn't you? " He chuckled. " Of course it does. "

So I suppose it is true then. If a boy does always insult you, it means he does really like like you. Well, for me atleast. 


End file.
